Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/August 2010
for August 2010 Picture #1 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by (Psychopulse). Nominated by (Pretty pink123). * Support: It's a funny moment, since the picture does look like Candace, and then is messed up. Perry the Platypus! 14:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. * Support: '''That scene is really funny, it makes me laugh so much!!! Revista Bomba 21:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: he looks so puzzled looking at candace in the rock - Dl1234 12:55, July 30, 2010 * Support: I like this picture because the appearance of Candace on the fossil is so funny. - Pixarmc 21:42, July 30, 2010 * Support It tells a good story and is great of Dad. - Penguinwizkid 04:28, August 1, 2010 -- (vote is being allowed because voting had not been closed immediately after July ended on UTC time. RRabbit42) 'Result:' 5 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.'' Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Knarrow02). Nominated by (Pretty pink123). * Support: Great picture, great quality. The background emphasizes Stacy. Phineas18 13:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I think that it is a good quality picture of Stacy and it is very colorful. Cmcrox11 14:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''Good quality, beautiful background, and amazing colors. Perfect! [[User:Kittyfire|~Kittyfire''' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]]22:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * Support: 'Awesomistic pic, vibrant colors. Two thumbs up! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: LOL this was my very first avatar!!!! of corse it IS awsome! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Same here. IAmAFanatic 22:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Ditto. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support: 'Awesome pic!!! PFI333 23:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: '''Well... I like the background. 'That Guy! (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (The JS Wiki) 22:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''I LOVE IT! - StacyFan 23:02, July 17, 2010 * '''Support: Me too - Firesidegirl10 19:15, July 19, 2010 * Support: '''Amazing quality and the gold pattern seems to just pop out at you. Everything is just perfect! ''Ferbtastic'' 17:03, July 22, 2010 * '''Oppose: If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. ''Result: 12 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Pretty pink123). Nominated by (Pretty pink123). * Support: This is a good picture,and has good,soft colours.I like the way the flashlight reflects on Phineas too. ~Pinkbubble, 17:20, 11/07/2010 * Support: It really captures them dramatisium of the scene... is that a word? Oh well it also shows a side of him you almost never see... literally - Phinanie 16:19, July 15, 2010 * Oppose: Eh, no. Even though it's a good angle of Phin, the quality isn't good, and there's a logo in it. Aren't pictures NOT supposed to have logos to be nominated? Da Randomz Chick '''Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 16:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ''Result:' 2 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. Note: the original picture was a lower-quality version with the Disney "bug" than what is currently displayed. In order to delete this old picture, the newer version had to be substituted above. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:54, January 11, 2011 (UTC)